Manzana
by Petit Nash
Summary: Aquel que había hablado de la manzana como una fruta de tentación, definitivamente sabía lo que Emily Prentiss podía hacer con una, Hotch estaba seguro de eso.
**N.A.** Hola a todos. Esta idea me vino hoy a la mente y no podía dejarla ir. Espero que les guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla. Espero sus comentarios. Abrazos a todos.

 **Manzana**

Entre los casos acumulados después de la temporada de fiestas (como si los asesinos seriales se hubieran incrementado con el invierno), la evaluación de Strauss al equipo y que el director y la gente importante del FBI decidieran reorganizar al buró, especialmente unidades como la UAC, los últimos días habían sido una verdadera tortura, el equipo se sentía como en zona de guerra, trabajando de sol a sol, todo el tiempo vigilados por alguien. Así que cualquier mínimo momento, cualquier pretexto, era bueno para romper la tensión y tomarse un respiro.

Excepto Hotch. Como jefe de la unidad era el que más trabajo tenía, los archivos se acumulaban en su escritorio cada mañana, las juntas llenaban su agenda y tenía que estar presente en cada momento que alguien supervisara a su equipo. Era siempre el primero en llegar al trabajo y el último en irse. Apenas y tenía tiempo para comer o tomar un café, interactuar con el equipo era casi imposible y a Jack había tenido que dejarlo con Jessica al menos hasta que eso pasara. Como era que, entre tanto caos, Emily tenía tiempo de coquetear con él, era un misterio.

Ese día el equipo tenía un breve descanso, aunque Hotch aún tendría dos juntas por la tarde; García llegó después del almuerzo con una bolsa de manzanas, sorprendiendo a todos al dejarla sobre el escritorio de Emily, quien al momento comenzó a revisarlas como si esperara un significado oculto en esas brillantes y rojas frutas. Todos se acercaron a indagar.

-¿Alguna vez les he contado todos los beneficios que trae comer una manzana?- preguntó García en voz alta

-Nunca, pero sé que son muchísimos…- comenzó Reid

-No me interrumpas, mi pequeño geniecillo- lo cortó García- esta genialidad la tengo que contar yo- sonrió ampliamente- una manzana es una excelente fuente de vitaminas, especialmente con las del grupo E, que son fuentes de antioxidante, así que nos ayudan a vernos más jóvenes; tienen flavonoides lo que reduce los riesgos de contraer ciertos tipos de cáncer; comer una manzana reduce los niveles de bacterias en la boca, así que si planean besar a alguien, una manzana previa sería excelente- con eso consiguió soltar algunas risas del equipo- es un desinflamatorio natural del sistema digestivo, así que nos ayuda a vernos más delgados- nuevamente risas- además es la única fruta que se puede comer con cualquier tipo de alimento y a cualquier hora del día, de cualquier forma. Y como pone a trabajar el metabolismo despierta con más eficiencia que una taza de café… Así que les he traído algunas-

-Casi todo lo que nos dijiste sonó más vanidoso que saludable, García- sonrió JJ

-Así que ¿es tu modo de decirnos que te preocupa nuestra salud? – preguntó Morgan

-En parte- contestó García- además alguien por ahí me contó que cierta agente guapa sabe hacer malabares, así que quiero ver-

-Pero García, eso fue hace mil años- se quejó Emily

Pero no por replicar pudo salvarse de la idea de Penélope García, así que Emily tomó un trio de manzanas y empezó a intentar malabarear, no era mala. Al cabo de unos minutos tenía el ejercicio bajo control y el equipo parecía francamente impresionado con eso. Integró una cuarta manzana, mientras García aplaudía; la risa del equipo atrajo a Hotch, quien, silenciosamente, se acercó impresionado. Morgan lanzó una quinta manzana a Emily, pero la morena no logró atraparla, finalmente todas las frutas cayeron y una fue a parar a los pies de Hotch.

-Estoy impresionado, no sabía que tenías esa habilidad, Prentiss- declaró el jefe de la UAC recogiendo la manzana y regresándosela a Emily

-Hay tantas habilidades mías que desconoces, Hotch y algunas son muy interesantes- dijo ella en voz suave mientas ambos sostenían la manzana

A Hotch le recorrió un escalofrío la espalda y soltó la manzana en automático. Emily lo había descolocado y no era la primera vez. Él se quedó algo turbado con eso, pero ella soló sonrió, como si todo eso fuera normal, como si no hubiera dicho nada del otro mundo. El equipo no dijo nada, pero más de uno lanzó una mirada conspiradora, todos sabían que esos coqueteos se estaban volviendo habituales, más por parte de Emily que de Hotch, pero sabían que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo sucediera ahí.

Como para romper el momento García empezó a repartir manzanas, al momento Reid empezó a comerla, igual que Morgan y Rossi, JJ y García intercambiaron una mirada significativa mientras miraban a los agentes masculinos comer la fruta hasta que lograron ponerlos francamente nerviosos a todos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Morgan

-¿Algo tienen estas manzanas?- se sobresaltó Reid mirando su fruta

-No pasa nada- contestó JJ- sigan en lo suyo

-Si dejaran de mirarnos así, sería mejor- comentó nuevamente Morgan- así que, por favor, hagan el favor de explicarnos-

-No es gran cosa, también era un pequeño experimento que JJ y yo queríamos comprobar, nada importante-

-Explíquense- pidió Rossi

-Pues verán, escuchamos por ahí que se puede saber cómo besa alguien según como come una manzana- dijo JJ antes de soltar una risita- y bueno… -

Silencio total. Tres agentes mirando sus manzanas, mirándose entre sí y luego mirando a las chicas, JJ y García estallaron en carcajadas. De inmediato empezaron las discusiones y las bromas, especialmente entre Morgan y García; Emily, ajena a todo eso, volteo a mirar a Hotch y le tendió una manzana, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede, agente Hotchner, te preocupa acaso aquello de la relación de la manzana y el pecado original?- preguntó ella con fingida seriedad

Hotch se quedó sin palabras. No se le ocurría que nadie en el universo pudiera decir una cosa como aquella y provocarle esa reacción, todo su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, le mantuvo la mirada a Emily por un momento. Y entonces Emily mordió la manzana en cuestión, de inmediato Hotch sintió como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca, mientras Emily mordía la fruta sin apartar la mirada, Hotch no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho JJ, si Emily besaba como mordía manzanas definitivamente debía ser la experiencia más intensa pero deliciosa del mundo. Ese pensamiento era fuerte, pese a que habían estado coqueteando un tiempo nunca se había atrevido a cruzar esa línea y al parecer a Emily ya no le bastaba con el coqueteo ocasional, había elevado su apuesta y la temperatura de ese juego. Un nuevo escalofrío.

-¿Acaso coquetea conmigo, agente Prentiss?- preguntó él

-Definitivamente- contestó ella y soltó una risa

Eso no lo esperaba. Algo más de coqueteo, algo más sutil, con eso podía jugar, pero Emily era muy directa y Hotch quería responder, pero no era capaz. Emily jugaba con él de cierto modo, era ella la que ponía las reglas, era ella la que estaba pidiendo más y ofreciendo más. Hotch miró la manzana que tenía en la mano, aquel que había hablado de la manzana como una fruta de tentación, definitivamente sabía lo que Emily Prentiss podía hacer con una.

-Tengo que ir a una junta- dijo Hotch para romper la tensión

-¿Has comido algo, Hotch?- preguntó ella y era genuina preocupación

-¿Qué?-

-Normalmente cuando tienes tiempo de juntas todo el día no te da tiempo de comer nada- explicó ella- y no es sano-

-Estoy bien-

-Hotch…-

-Tengo que ir a una junta- repitió él y se alejó

Emily suspiró, a veces se le olvidaba que Hotch era más serio que ella y que su coqueteo podía ser muy intenso, pero de verdad le gustaba, le gustaba mucho aquel hombre. Se reintegró a la conversación de los otros, que había derivado en que García debería besar a todos ahí para comprobar su teoría, mientras Reid refunfuñaba que eso era una tontería. Emily rio con ellos mientras comía su manzana.

Hotch se pasó la tarde en juntas, tenía que defender el trabajo de la UAC a como diera lugar, tenía muchas razones para decir que el trabajo que hacían era excelente y que era justo lo que el FBI necesitaba, pero la realidad es que había repetido ese mismo discurso ya varias veces a lo largo de las últimas dos semanas. Strauss no hacía demasiado por ayudar así que la tensión era ya bastante.

A eso de las seis que terminó su primera junta y se dirigía a la segunda lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Emily tenía razón, no había comido nada en horas y le hacía falta. Seguro esa manzana de la que hablaba su equipo esa tarde le habría venido bien para tener un poco de energía y más atención a todo eso, pero ese pensamiento sólo conseguía traerle a la mente a Emily Prentiss mordiendo casi con seducción su manzana mientras lo miraba a él, sus labios rojos sobre la cascara roja de la manzana, sus dientes blancos, su sonrisa, sus ojos oscuros. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver a lo que estaba, sabía que también tenía que hacer algo con Emily, tenía que tomar una decisión. Emily le estaba quitando hasta el sueño, tenía que terminar con eso o hacer algo. Y tenía que ser ya.

Cuando volvió a su oficina eran casi las nueve, había estado demasiado tiempo en juntas, él día siguiente sería más sencillo, pero quien sabe el que venía, estaba desesperado porque todas esas evaluaciones terminaran ya. Y le hacía falta un descanso. Y una distracción. Y energía. Llegó hasta su escritorio para recoger los últimos archivos del día y se encontró con una sorpresa. En medio de todo ese caos de archivos y trabajo había una manzana esperándolo. La tomó. Junto a ella había una nota muy sencilla:

" _Pruébame. No estoy envenenada"._

Hotch sonrió, aquello debía ser obra de Emily, no había duda de eso. Miró por la ventana para ver si ella seguía ahí; así era, justo en ese momento se despedía de Morgan y García, el equipo también se desocupaba apenas. Hotch sonrió al verla ahí, tan natural. Esperaba que ella volteará, tal vez que subiera a verlo, no sabía si ir él. A veces se preguntaba cuanto iba a seguir eso. Pero sonrió, le gustaba Emily. Miró nuevamente la nota. Y entonces la volteó, había algo escrito al lado contrario de la nota:

" _P.d. Y la manzana tampoco… Emily"._

Hotch no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso sí era una declaración. Era una invitación. No más juegos. Hotch tomó sus cosas y fue hasta la puerta de su oficina, miró fijamente a Emily Prentiss con intensidad hasta que ella volteó a mirarlo, sus miradas se cruzaron durante un momento muy intenso, luego, finalmente, sin apartar sus ojos de la oscura mirada de la agente morena, Hotch mordió la manzana. Y Emily sonrió. Invitación aceptada.

FIN


End file.
